Gods Eater Burst: Saikyou no Shikigami Style
by h3AdS1aMM3r
Summary: Just when you thought one was crazy, what about TWO! Ash and Rika Shikigami, two new types and siblings, striving their way through our favourite post-apocalyptic world while trying to keep their sanity intact! "You know, you're the one with brain damage." "Shut it, idiot." T for...its Ash and Rika, you think?


Summary: Just when you thought one was crazy, what about TWO?! Ash and Rika Shikigami, two new types and siblings, striving their way through our favourite post-apocalyptic world while trying to keep their sanity intact! "You know, you're the one with brain damage." "Shut it, idiot."

Prologue: START!

**Year 2071**

I'm sure that most of you reading this would know by now, the current situation of our world. The world lies shrouded in darkness…

The lands barren…

The seas infested and polluted…

The winds and skies taken over…

All, by the very word that would strike a human at his core: Aragami.

This treacherous threat emerged back in the 50's, and for reasons no one know why, they started to kill and eat everything. The world is now at the brink of destruction, mankind is desperate for its survival, to rid the world of these ungodly beings that roam our lands.

The tale that is about to be told, is one that is filled with much sorrow. The struggles of an epic man who will join as part of the anti-aragami punitive force.

The Gods Eaters.

Only Gods Eaters have the power to combat such a threat. Using the devices and weapons known as god arcs, these warriors of the human race are now able to stand tall against the threat of aragami. With sword in hand, each warrior clutches his blade to his breast.

With silence, each warrior gazes up into the stars and the moon, each making a similar wish that the world prays and hopes would come true. Each of them gaze forward on the battlefield, against a mob of the monsters we know call the aragami.

Both parties squint their eyes, and in a moment, all is lost in the blur of a battle.

Nothing but sounds of hacking, slashing and cries would be heard in the battlefield of monsters. This is the world we know live in. There is no way back to the world that was once before. There is only the survival of the fittest: kill, or be killed. That's right. Only the strongest in this world get to survive. This is what has been instilled into all of us even as we were little kids.

But in the end, we only want peace.

Peace to this forsaken world, peace to all humans that exist now, a wave of serenity to wash over everyone.

Or maybe, just maybe, the possibility of co-existence with the aragami themselves?

…

Who was anyone to kid? Living together with those monsters was like telling the previous president to eat his own shoes, never going to happen, and never will.

Back to the main point, the tale of one man who will brave all odds and fight in this insane world will now be told. Feast your eyes, readers, on the most awesome, death-defying, eye popping, mind numbing tale of the gods eaters to ever be told!

Though of course, starting the tale from the usual beginnings are boring…

This is the tale…OF…the one, the awesome, the epicly macho and handsome-

* * *

"GAAAAH! Brother, could you shut your pie hole!? Its like you're reading off from some horribly written game script or fiction!"

The raven-head girl grabbed a full bottle of water and hurled it across the table, knocking against a bandana-clad white haired boy instead. True enough, the boy was reading of from a script that he had conjured up himself.

"Aw quit ruining my fun, sis!" the boy rolled his eyes as he casually let his 'script' fall from his hands, "an epic speech for an epic man like myself. I mean, its not like I'm crazy, or a psychopath or anything of the sort. Sides, I thought that this could be used for a game or something…"

"Right, Brota?"

The boy in the beanie known as Kota Fujiki only pulled his headgear down in slight nervousness, "Heh…sometimes, I don't know who has the brain damage. You, Ash, or Rika over there. Seriously, you guys are always so hyperactive…even I'm not so crazy."

*SLAM*

The youngest of the three suddenly shrank back into the sofa as the twin siblings stood up and eyed him straight in the face. He dared not even to glance up at the two faces glowering at him from above, lest he suffered both their wraths.

"DID YOU JUST COMPARE ME TO THAT THING?!" both siblings let loose their words on Kota, all while pointing an accusing middle finger at each other.

The twins then proceeded to pull at each other's features, getting themselves locked in some kind of childish fight that involved a flurry of slaps, kicks and punches. Kota sighed once more as he leant back into the sofa.

Fenrir Far Eat Branch, that's where they all were now, a Den located somewhere in the midst of Japan to help combat the aragami in the area. Despite only being here for a few days, Kota had already met a tad bunch of interesting and nice (if not weird) people.

Most interesting being said two people who he was laughing at right now: Ash and Rika Shikigami.

Ash Shikigami, the slightly older (thirty seconds) of the twins that were lashing out attacks at each other. Kota didn't know much about either of them, but if it counted for anything, he was closer to Ash than he was with the latter. It was probably the bond as guys (and Ash's craziness for the most part) that really kept them together. Ash was also one of the more privileged gods eaters, being one of the first few new types in the Den.

Well, it was only a few days, he still had time to figure.

"Little asshole, that was the last can of PROPER SODA in this damn den! You're dead!"

Then there was her, the loud, foul-mouthed and somewhat pretty-by-his-standards, Rika Shikigami.

She was the more hyperactive of the twins (as if it was not enough for the boy already). It was nearly impossible that, whenever she opened her mouth, some foul word or insult would NOT let itself through, though it was usually directed at her equally loud older brother. Like the former, Rika was also another new type.

Kota smiled lightly as he watched the two of them bicker back and forth, dodging a large shoe that flew in his direction. It was endearing to know that he had two friends in this entire den. While talkative as he was sometimes, these two were really ones Kota could call friends as of now.

Who knows? Maybe he'd get to meet more of the gods eaters soon enough.

"Ash, do refrain from shouting any profanity or breaking anything with flying objects," operator Hibari Takeda called from the front desk, "if anything **else** happens, I don't need to remind you about unspeakable horrors that may come your way!"

The older Shikigami nearly popped a vein as the ever-calm operator poked at his antics, "Dang it, Hibari! Why me?! Rika's at fault here!"

"Cause men like you deserve to get all the blame, shit-head."

"Take that back, ya foul-mouthed little bi-"

"Hah! Who's foul-mouthed now?"

Really, Kota nearly laughed at the thought, these two were supposed to be older than him? He looked on in amusement as Ash blocked a gut punch from Rika and almost flipped her off the sofa, only hesitating at the last moment lest he REALLY destroyed the glass table that lay before them.

Yeap, this was usually how time passed…

*BAM*

"Oh crap! Brota, are you okay? Did I change your face? Does Rika's shoe smell like a piece of-"

"Shut up, bro! He's obviously in pain, go peel that shit of his face already!"

"But it's your shoe, and you're closer to him, I don't see why I have to."

"Because you THREW THE DAMN THING!"

In an instant, the beanie-clad boy, now peeling the horrendously-smelling shoe of his face, was forgotten by the boisterous twins who instantly went back to their previous bravado of letting loose comical yells and strikes at each other.

You know, Kota mentally palmed and flicked the shoe aside, it'd be awkward if any of the leaders…or any other gods eater right now to walk in on this.

Indeed, across him, Rika had began to mount Ash, proceeding to beat the lights out of him as the subducted one parried her rained blows.

"Well…its not like Lindow or Soma would walk in on-"

"Heeeeeey~"

Speak of the devil and he shalt come, Kota deadpanned as a taller and more mature man stepped out of the elevators and proceeded towards them, tugging repeatedly at his dark brown top, "Man, hot day isn't it? Wonder why Licca just doesn't fix the AC…whoa…I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"

The two Shikigami's paused their battle to gaze up at their commanding officer.

"Ah! Lindow…! This…is TOTALLY not what it looks like!"

"Boss man! Nice…timing…?"

If Kota had a camera, no doubt he'd pull it out right then. The expressions on the twins' faces were priceless as their commander began to comment about their 'awkward positioning'.

Only a shrill scream of "not with this cunt!" brought the youngest of the group back to reality.

"You know…" the white haired twin scratched his head, "I like you, a lot for that matter, boss man."

"Ultra-gaaaaaaaay!"

"…but really, dropping comments about me and that…woman," Ash let himself shiver at the last word, "is like comparing me to a shi-"

His curse was abruptly cut off as Hibari called Lindow over to the reception, giving him the lowdown on probably the next job that the unit were going to carry out.

"Eh? That's it?"

"Yes, a few ogretails and some basic zygotes," Hibari relayed the mission details to the commander of the first unit once again, "It shouldn't be too difficult, and just to let you know, you're not taking charge. The director wants one of the rookies to give it a go."

"Rookies, eh? Hmm…"

Lindow's eyes scanned the three recruits in front of him, squinting his eyes every now and then as he accessed them from head to toe. Honestly, he thought as he passed Kota and gazed over at the twins, who were eagerly trying to get his attention.

Especially the boy, he resembled 'that man' so much…

"Alright, you," he pointed at Ash, stopping to blow a puff of smoke in the air, "You'll be in charge this time."

"HELL YEAH!"

"Damn it! Why him?"

Lindow chuckled. The three youngsters (not that he was old!) reminded himself too much of…him, previously that it was kind of heart warming…but also a little scary.

"Yes, being the leader is one thing, and it gives you the rights and stuff to command those under you."

The older Shikigami stuck his tongue out at the younger, receiving a light elbow in the ribs.

"But remember, it means that all our lives are also in your hands," the commander of almost ten years their senior suddenly spoke in a serious tone, "as a leader, there is no longer just a 'you'. Your whole team functions as an 'I'. When one falls, it is the duty of the others parts to pick it up to make it whole again."

"That is why we are the first unit, survivability is our speciality."

The previous demeanour Ash and Rika had were instantly halted at their commander's sudden speech. Everyone in the den knew that, despite the way Lindow acted sometimes, he took his job with utmost seriousness. Ash and Rika had both heard several tales of how their commander had lost an important person on the job, and that he still had not let himself get over it yet.

He knew the severe casualties that could arise in battle, and would always caution those under him.

"Remember the advice, always," Lindow stuck his hand out as the four made their way to the god arc storage area, grabbing their weapons and readying themselves, "Don't die. If you're number's up get out. Don't be caught unprepared, surprise the enemy and whack it."

"Surprise…BUTTSECKS!"

"Lastly to sum up," Lindow heaved his razor-looking god arc over his shoulder, "Survive. Always remember these three pieces of advice when you head out."

"Five, sir."

"What? Damn it…"

A small chuckle could be heard coming from Rika's direction at Lindow's failure at basic math. Soon, the rest of the crew joined him in laughter.

"Say," Ash looked around the area, "Where're Soma and Sakuya?"

"Soma's got a solo mission to handle, secret stuff. Sakuya…" Lindow scrunched his brows up, "I don't know, probably sleeping in again I guess."

"You look disappointed, sir."

Lindow only gave the younger Shikigami a light slap on the back as he signalled to grey-haired engineer, "Alright, Licca, do your thing!"

"Yes sir!" Licca grinned back in response, the grease lines on her face curling up as she did so. Tapping a few buttons, the large gates of Fenrir opened before the four gods eaters.

"Remember!" Lindow called over, "We will all, come back alive!"

He turned and walked out first.

As Kota and the twins followed behind him, Rika was the first to speak up, "Oi, betcha I can take down twice as many aragami as any of you can."

Ash merely snorted in response as he gave his long blade an experimental swing, as if knowing what the outcome would be already. Kota merely pulled his beanie down, grinning at the thought of the challenge.

"Well then," Kota stuck his hand out in mock gesture, "ladies first."

"More like cunts first," Ash snickered, earning a backhand chop from Rika.

As the three stared out into the light, their commander already a small distance away from them, enthusiasm boiled in their blood.

"Live today so that you may save the world tomorrow."

Ash tugged against his bandana, tightening it.

"For a better world, yeah?"

Rika gave a knowing glance to Kota, who returned it eagerly with a thumbs-up. Arching her head back to meet her brother's excited gaze, the elder Shikigami nodded. Together, the three rookies faced forward to the light.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Found this in one of his folders, and since headslammer asked me to put it up, I decided to look around and edit a little here and there. He's cool with it.

This was one of his older ideas. I mean, the folder read like…May 2011!

Oh and, he asks you to Review PLOX.

Note from headslammer: I'll get better soon, hopefully. This guy will be taking charge as of now. And remember, REVIEW OR DIE!

-Commander Ash


End file.
